


The Quiet Moments

by leiandcharles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiandcharles/pseuds/leiandcharles
Summary: One shot and drabble collection of fics I've written from tumblr prompts and ask games.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot inspired by the song Bloom by The Paper Kites. Just a little fluffy piece that takes places about a month after returning from the underworld.

The first thing Emma notices when she wakes is how warm she is; how the cotton sheets tangled in her legs is sticking to her skin, how she can just feel the sweat pouring off of her and she’s pretty sure her hair is a frizzy and tangled mess. The second thing she notices is a warm hand on her breast and the soft sounds of her true love snoring softly beside her. She chuckles quietly to herself and opens her eyes, turning her head and smiling fondly at the sight in front of her. 

He’s lying on his stomach, left arm folded underneath his pillow, his right is stretched across the small space between them so his aforementioned hand can reach her breast (she is sure that wasn’t an accident.) Killian’s face is half hidden by his pillow, his unfairly long eyelashes casting oddly attractive shadows across his cheek and his mouth open enough for her to feel every one of his exhales on her face as she carefully moves closer. She reaches out and gently combs her fingers through the few strands of dark hair that had fallen across his forehead. 

Even in such a disheveled state this early in the morning in the middle of summer he is somehow still unbelievably handsome, not that she would ever admit that to him. 

She moves her hand down the side of his face, fingertips ghosting over his adorably pointed ears and runs her thumb along the scar on his cheek. Not wanting to wake him, she pulls her hand back and just watches him. It’s not often she wakes before him so she wants to take advantage of this quiet moment to admire her true love and reflect on the past month since returning from the underworld. 

It hasn’t been as peaceful as she would wish, knowing Storybrooke it will never be entirely peaceful, but it has been pretty close to perfect. Her family, mainly her father and Killian, came up with the rule that mornings are off limits for savioring, that the town can certainly wait a couple of hours for her to get some rest and have a good breakfast and well, she wasn’t about to fight them on that one. So every morning for the past month Emma has woken up with a smile on her face no matter how crazy the day before was (and they were usually pretty crazy.) She loves being able to start each day by spending a couple of hours with her two favorite guys. 

It’s not long before she notices Killian’s breathing change as he wakes and she watches as his eyebrows furrow.

“You’re staring” He mumbles into the pillow.

“You’re snoring” 

Killian opens his eyes and lifts his head at that, the creases on his face from the pillow contrasting so completely with the affronted look he gives her that she can’t help but burst into laughter, his protests that he doesn’t snore only cause her to laugh more until he silences her with his lips on hers. He removes his hand from her breast and wraps it in her hair while her arms go around his back, one hand grasping at his waist, the other at his shoulder to pull him closer. It isn’t long before he moves his leg over both of hers and straddles her as her hand dips below the hem of his sleep pants. She is just about to start slipping his pants over his hips when there’s a knock at the door. 

“Mom? Killian? Are you guys awake yet? I’m hungry” Henry calls through the door. Killian groans and moves from above her and flops onto his back beside her, throwing his forearm over his eyes.

“Yep, we’ll be right down, why don’t you go pick out what you want to eat.” Emma calls while she sits up and adjusts her tank top from how it had been twisted with her and Killian’s movements.

“Okay!” Henry calls back. They listen to him as he goes barreling down the stairs.

“You would think the stampede from Jumanji was in our house with how much noise he makes.” 

“I’ve no idea what a Jumanji is but stampede does sound right, love.” He brushes her hair off her shoulder and leaves a trail of kisses there. “We shall continue where we left off later, Henry is at Regina’s tonight and I’ve got some plans for us.” He smirks, places one last kiss on her lips and leaves the bed. He grabs a shirt from the dresser and throws it on before heading for the bedroom door. She watches as he turns and winks (unsuccessfully) before shutting the door behind him. She smiles as she sits there for a moment, contently listening to Killian and Henry talking in the kitchen. The rest of the day is sure to be chaotic and anything but peaceful, but the morning? The morning is pretty damn perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of these were written almost 2 years ago as part of a tumblr ask box game.

 

**44\. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."**

"If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

"Don't worry, Swan. I told you, I'm a survivor."

"I don't think that applies to video games, especially when you keep jumping in front of me." She leaned forward in her seat and bit her bottom lip as she surveyed the scene in front of her, trying to figure out their next move.

"Oh, and I suppose I am just to let you get hit? Aha! There he is!" He made his character take off running to the opposite side of the large room they were in and hid behind a large pillar, leaving her no choice but to follow.

"I can take care of myself, besides unlike you I am not making rash decisions and I actually have lives left, you're down to your last one and if you make us lose we will never hear the end of it." She watched as his character jumped out from his hiding place and started shooting at one of their opponents, leaving himself completely vulnerable to the other opponent hiding somewhere in the room with them. She glanced around the room quickly trying to find where that opponent was hiding, but by the time she caught sight of them it was too late. The screen turned red, the words 'objection failed: player 1 shot' flashing across the screen.

They could hear the two sets of laughter echoing through their headsets. "That's right, pirate! You lost, again!"

"Shut up, prince! I shot you, you would have lost if not for the young lad and his impeccable skills at box of x's"

"Doesn't matter, you still lost!"

She groaned and switched off the game, pulling her headset off and heading to the kitchen to get dinner started, not even sparing a glance at the pirate sulking on their couch. She sighed as she pulled out enough food for everyone and looked at the clock to figure out how long she had until her parents and son arrived. Henry had spent the afternoon practicing his sword fighting with David before deciding he wanted to have a more modern day battle and together with his grandfather challenged Killian (who of course dragged her into playing with him) to a game night.

_I never should have let Henry introduce him to video games._

 

* * *

 

**28\. "Marry me?"**

They were lounging on the couch watching an old episode of Parks & Rec, her head in his lap, his hand running through her hair was as she was watching Leslie and Ben say their wedding vows while trying not to tear up from how beautiful and elegant the ceremony was that she realized she was finally ready to take that step herself. Turning her head she looked up at Killian and brought her hand up to rest it on his cheek, smiling as his blue eyes met hers.

"Marry me?" Her voice was soft but strong. She had no second thoughts, no desire to run or to take the once frightening words back. She knew, without a doubt, that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man by her side.

Seeing the complete shock on his face she sat up and repeated the words, putting as much reassurance into the syllables as she could. She watched his eyes soften and the corner of his lips turn upwards forming a small smile

"Oh, darling. I would love nothing more than to call you my wife." He brushed her hair back behind her ear, fingers tracing lightly along her jaw, his thumb on the apple of her cheek as delicately as if she were made of the finest china. He kissed her gently once, twice, three times, spelling out his words with his lips before resting his forehead against hers.

She traced over the scar adorning his cheek with her thumb, never taking her eyes off his. "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini fic about the Jones brothers that takes place the night their father abandons them. Inspired by the song Brother by NEEDTOBREATHE (feat Gavin DeGraw)

It was a few hours after learning of their father’s decision to sell them into the captain’s servitude and the two brothers were still sitting on one of the small bunks in the cabin, quiet with shock. Liam tightened his arm around Killian’s shoulders as tears filled his little brother’s eyes. “It’s gonna be alright, Killian. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

Killian sniffled and lifted his face from where it was buried in the stiff collar of Liam’s nightshirt. His eyes, wide and wet with tears, met his brother’s equally shiny eyes. “How do you know?”

“Because I do. I know that no matter what happens, no matter where the sea takes us, nothing will ever happen to us as long as we are together.” Liam pulled his brother in close once more. “Nothing will ever happen to you as long as I am here. I will never let anything happen to you, Killian.”

Killian wiped his tear streaked face on the too long sleeve of his hand-me-down nightshirt and looked back up at his brother. “You promise?”

“Aye, little brother, I promise. I will always be there for you.”

“Younger brother, Liam. I’m big now ‘member?”

Liam chuckled and pulled his brother back into his side, “of course I remember, how could I forget?” He sat there and watched through the small porthole window as the sun rose over the horizon thinking that his brother was far too young to be going through this, that they both were too young, too little to be abandoned by their father, to be made into orphans and slaves and left all alone in the world. They only had each other now, and Liam made a vow to himself that he would protect his brother no matter what it took.


End file.
